Pikachu X Pachirisu: The First Kiss
by SuperVoltTackle
Summary: Pikachu attempts to get the girl of his dreams courtesy of Pignite. [ONESHOT]


Hello Everyone been a while huh? so i decided to turn this into a full-fledged story. The end pairing is in the summary but i might do 3 different endings (Pikachu and Emolga, Pikachu and Pachirisu and Pikachu and Buneary.) If you want me to do this then leave a review! ^^

And you all know the new series Pokemon: Adventures in Unova and Beyond? or for Japanese people Pokemon Best Wishes S2: Decolora Adventures. What if Dawn came with them? This triggers the Pikachu X Pachirisu pairing. So... Enjoy!

"Talking"

**"Pokemon Talk"**

'_Thoughts'_

* * *

Pikachu couldn't help but look at the little white squirrel pokemon. He has been attracted to her for atleast 4 months now.

'_Aww Man... when will i ever tell her.'_ Pikachu blushed at his own thought and shrugged it off.

_'I think i should just relax..'_ he thought as he watched the beautiful water flow beneath the Decolora ship.

**"Hiya Pikachu!"**

Pikachu jumped at the cheerful voice behind him and the voice only giggled at the sudden reaction.

**"P-Pachirisu what are you doing here?" **Pikachu asked as calmly and polite as he can.

**"Me and the others are playing a game! wanna play!?" **Pachirisu pleaded, tugging on Pikachu's short arms.

Pikachu blushed at this interaction which was quite the feat because his cheeks were red. He stared at Pachirisu's eyes for a moment, How beautiful and perfect they were. He kept on staring till' he realized Pachirisu was looking at him with a face of concern.

**"Is something wrong with my face?" **Pachirisu inquired, noticing his staring.

Pikachu blushed again and looked away so she couldn't see, he spoke up and said.

**"N-no no no let's go play." **Pikachu quickly answered.

**"Are you sure? you were acting pretty weird a few seconds ago." **Pachirisu responded, not convinced.

**"N-nevermind it was a... 5 second sickness! Yeah that.." **Pikachu replied, hoping that would get through to her.

...

**"Okay!" **she cheerfully trotted away with Pikachu following behind, Not daring to look at her behinds.

* * *

At Night

_'You know... sometimes people think i'm as strong as they all say. But emotionally, i'm as weak as dirt. Sometimes I wish I had the courage to tell you my feelings. But your beautiful eyes denies my request and eradicates my courage to tell you. I just wish that Arceus could give me the courage. The courage to spend the rest of my life with the angel that lightens up my day, The courage to face the hurdles of marriage and parenting. If this does happen I owe you my life and to take the very breath you gave me because you let me spend time with...Pachirisu.' _Pikachu spoke his prayers from the heart, the prayer was good practice as he will also speak from the heart from his confessions. He then fell asleep.

* * *

It was a perfect, sunny day perfect for telling a loved one "I love you" But for the mouse Pokemon it almost never was a good day on the subject of romance.

**"I-I think it's time maybe i should tell her."** Pikachu said to himself.

**"Tell who and about what?"** the pig pokemon named Pignite asked Pikachu.

**"N-nevermind I was thinking out loud."** He stammered, hoping he could drop the subject.

**"Is there something you aren't telling anybody?" **Pignite inquired.

**"Pignite.. Promise you won't tell anybody?" **Pikachu sternly said.

**"Promise!" **Pignite replied with a face of concern.

**"I-I-I'm in love with Pachirisu.." **Pikachu spat out.

**"For how long?" **Pignite asked.

**"4 months.." **

**"Why haven't you told her?" **Pignite asked, a bit angry.

**"I just think i'm not cut out for he-"** Pikachu was silenced my Pignite.

**"Snap out of it! Do you want your girl gone!? Your going to miss your chance to tell her! She'll just end up with another Pokemon while your sitting here, doing nothing while the Pokemon mates with Pachirisu! Heck, they could even have a family and BOOM! Your chance is forever gone so i suggest that you go and act like a male!" **Pignite yelled at Pikachu.

Pikachu was taken back by this sudden change of attitude. He didn't wan't to anger him more so all he did was sob, sob at how dumb he was for all these years, didn't tell her. Pignite went to comfort him.

**"I'm sorry that i didn't do it.. it's just that shyness took me down.. If i can't do this simple task then what good am i for her."** Pikachu sobbed, burying his face in his fur.

**"Don't worry Pikachu.. confession is never an easy task.." **He then stood Pikachu up and said.

**"Ok Pikachu. Go get her!"** Pignite happily said.

Pikachu nodded and went out to find Pachirisu.

* * *

Pachirisu POV

I was happily playing with my friends until Pikachu went up to me. He told me to follow him so we could speak in private. When we arrived  
I decided to speak first. "Pikachu? What's this all about?"

"Pachirisu.. I've been meaning to tell you this for a long time now.." He calmly spoke.

"Ooh! Ooh! Is it a new game you've invented!" Pachirisu innocently said.

"No it's not that."

"Then what is it?" she asked.

"Is that for all these years.. I wanted to tell you that i love you." Pikachu spat out.

Pachirisu's eyes widened. She barely knew anything about love but she did know it was a hecka' lot more then being best friends for life.

"I-i don't know what to say.." she said, barely knowing any effective spoken-from-heart sentences.

"And that's why i want to say is that your like an angel to me. Your white fur is enough to attract any Pokemon and I can tell. Your eyes are beyond imagination that is a gift from Arceus himself. It would make sense for you to be 'The Chosen One' with those beautiful looks of yours and i want to see those looks for the rest of my life. So Pachirisu i ask you... Would you be my Girlfriend? (AN: Hah! You expected him to say 'marry me'!) He inquired as calmly and polite as he can.

Pachirisu flung herself onto Pikachu's arms screaming "YES!". He couldn't believe it. A Pokemon like him got everything he would ever ask for.

_He got the girl of his dreams._


End file.
